


the neighbours

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Oh my god they were neighbours, but also still avengers, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Sam and Bucky are neighbours and they're into each other but they're kinda awkward about it but also cute. I don't know. This just happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	the neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog
> 
> These will be two drabbles that I decided to post as a series because they're both the same AU, so you know. Convenience.  
> The titles are just the prompts for those drabbles because I'm creative like that. Enjoy!

Sam Wilson took a lot of pride in his intelligence. Maybe he’s no scientist or a genius fuck-trillionaire, but he was very smart and creative and the fact that he’s made it so far in life was proof of that. So why was he currently locked outside of his brand new apartment, at 8.30 am, with only a fluffy white towel around his hips and no way to get inside, you may ask?

Well. Everyone has a moment of weakness.

Sam’s morning started normal, or, as normal as Captain America’s morning can be. He woke up at five, went for a run, ran into some fans - nice people, made him smile, then grabbed a coffee by the park, chatted with the elderly man that always has his breakfast there around that time, and then finally headed back home, to his new apartment. 

Now, since the headquarters for the Avengers were temporarily moved back to the Stark Tower in Manhattan, Sam, just like everyone else on the team, was offered some fancy accomodation there. He didn’t really like the idea of living in a tower with a massive neon light like a target plastered to it or basically living at work, so he kindly declined the offer in favour of an apartment complex just a few blocks away. 

“Hey there, neighbour!” A way too familiar voice called from the staircase.

Bucky Barnes, just like Sam, didn’t like the idea of living in a stuffy tower full of people, so he ended up in the same apartment complex, just a floor above Sam. Judging by the paper bag from the bakery across the street, Sam guessed Bucky had just came back from getting his breakfast. Whenever he did that, he liked to stop at Sam’s to drop off a pastry or five, so it was no surprise that he would find himself on Sam’s floor right at that moment.

“Hey, Buck.” Sam sighed. “That metal arm of yours doesn’t happen to have any lockpicking gadgets, does it?”

Bucky strolled over like he had all the time in the world in his hands, while Sam was starting to shiver from the hallway air conditioning. “Locked yourself out, huh?”

“Obviously.“ 

"Obviously.” Bucky mirrored, shamelessly looking Sam up and down. He clearly liked what he saw, the bastard.

And as much as Sam enjoyed the attention, the scratchy hallway carpet felt uncomfortable under his feet, which were _also_ getting cold. “ **Don’t be an asshole.** You gonna help me or not?" 

"I guess I could have a look.” Bucky sighed, as if the task caused him any sort of inconvenience. He pinched the dark jean fabric covering his thighs and pulled it up, so he didn’t flash Sam with his underwear (again) when he crouched down. Sam isn’t sure why but he found that little habit of his weirdly attractive and he wasn’t about to complain too much.

“ **Asshole**.” Sam muttered under his breath, but he was secretly grateful that Bucky happened to come home just at that time. He coudn’t imagine having to hunt down the doorman with his towel hanging from his hips.

It took Bucky an entire 30 seconds to open the door, and he stood up with the most smug, sit eating smirk Sam has ever witnessed, which was infuriating.

“I think I deserve a reward for saving you from the embarassment of being stuck out here naked.” Bucky told him with his hand on the door handle, blocking the entrance to Sam’s apartment.

“ _Semi-_ naked. Still got my towel.” Sam corrected the super soldier.” And what exactly would you want, huh?” He instinctively crossed his arms over his chest, completely forgetting that the only garment still guarding his dignity would not stay in place without assistance.

Sam yelped when the towel slid off his hips, quickly reaching down to catch it, or cover himself, or _something_. Bucky bent down just as fast, catching the towel at a ridiculous speed and wrapped it around Sam’s hips before the Captain could catch up with him.

A moment of silence passed between them in the empty hallway, bag of treats forgotten on the floor, next to the now open door to Sam’s apartment. 

“Well…” Bucky spoke up, but he wasn’t really too sure what he was going to say. He was too distracted with Sam’s beautiful brown eyes staring back at him and those plush lips parted in surprise. Maybe if he leaned in _just a bit-_

“Um.” Sam cleared his throat and got a hold of his pesky, troublesome towel. “Thank you for opening the door.”

“No problem, neighbour.” Bucky grinned that blinding smile of his.

“I, uh, I gotta go… get dressed.” Only then did Bcky realise his hands were still on Sam’s hips and he stepped away immediately, giving the man his space back. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, hoping the blush he felt coming wasn’t too obvious.

Sam stepped around him, bent down to grab the bag of baked goods off the floor, which he very much deserved at the moment and went back inside his apartment. Before he closed the door, he turned to Bucky, who was still standing there all awkward.

“See you around, neighbour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very fresh to writing sambucky, I don't know what I'm doing but I'm trying to have fun, my dudes.


End file.
